No es un Juego de Niños
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Sakura es una joven de 18 años la cual, ya no cree en el amor y siente que no lo necesita para ser feliz, que solo se necesita ella misma. Así que hace un conjuro con la Luna y…


NO ES UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS

PRÓLOGO

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 18 años, soy de estatura media, de un cuerpo bien proporcionado sin presumir, nunca me ha gustado ser así, mi cabello es un color un poco peculiar, es rosa, lo tengo hasta la cintura; mis ojos son de color jade, así que siempre me dicen que mis ojos son dos joyas únicas y soy de piel clara.

En cuanto a mi personalidad soy un poco desenfrenada, bueno así es como me ven las personas, en realidad no soy así, porque siempre aprendí a controlar mis emociones, esto hacía que mis amigas nunca me vieran reír más que con una mueca de mi boca y unas pocas reales, pero ellas no se han dado cuenta de ello, también nunca me han visto llorar ni molesta, aunque hay ocasiones en las que casi las deseo matar.

También soy algo así como romántica, porque todo el día escucho canciones de amor, más que nada cuando son de amor correspondido, también veo películas y novelas de ese género; aunque sinceramente no creo en el amor, solo me gusta ver y pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez eso pueda ser verdad, pero nunca lo he visto fuera de las películas, libros y canciones.

¿Por qué pienso esto?, fácil, porque desde que tengo memoria, no he conocido una pareja feliz, solo parejas que están juntas y se la pasan de discusión en discusión, la primera pareja que conocí así, fueron mis padres.

Ellos eran la pareja más feliz del mundo, o es lo que el mundo decía, pero eso no era verdad mi madre la cual es una mujer tierna pero al mismo tiempo estricta, ella es mi mejor amiga, y mi padre era un hombre de buenos sentimientos y ánimo era mi gran amigo, hacíamos locuras y me divertía, eso fue antes de mis 12 años

El divorcio fue el horror de mi vida, antes lo era, pero nunca me molesto. Mis padres siempre me amaban y cuidaban, pero siempre se la pasaban de discusión en discusión, así que cada vez que eso pasaba, mi padre se iba, hasta que se arreglaban las cosas. Pero cuando ocurrió el divorcio lo perdí, bueno si se puede decir eso

El día que se realizó el juicio del divorcio, yo me quede fuera de la corte, era menor en ese momento, así que fueron las 2 peores horas de mi vida, y en eso momento no sabía que iba a empeorar, porque cuando salió la abogada de mi madre, se le oía muy molesta. Resulta que cuando se repartieron los bienes fue una gran molestia para ambos, pero cuando llego lo de la patria potestad, mi padre no reclamo y yo me quede con mi madre, y para las visitas tampoco, eso me defraudo mucho, yo pensé que yo era su vida y no era así. Así murió el amor que tenía.

Pero porque piense que el amor es una basura, no significa que no hubiera tenido algún novio, si tuve, fueron 3, sus nombres eran Yoshie, Takeshi y Setsuna, el primero en la primaria, el segundo en secundaria y el tercero en el bachillerato. Les soy sincera nunca me enamore de ellos, porque nunca he sentido amor, fuera de él que sentí hacia mis padres, ni siquiera se cual es la conexión que une a dos personas, solo lo puedo describir por lo que siento con lo que leo, escucho o veo

Actualmente estoy en un receso de la actividad académica, esto es, que me tome un año para descansar, yo siempre he sido la alumna maravilla, la número uno y todas esas cosas. En mis escuelas no se medía por el más guapo sino por el que demostraba ser el mejor, así que se imaginaran, era popular, para los que querían que les pasará los exámenes o la tarea. No me molestaba y lo hacía

Eso no fue problema para tomarme un receso, sino porque ya me sentía muy agotada después de 12 años de estudio sin descanso, era una carga que ya no soportaba, así que lo hice, y la verdad me siento mejor, ya no me siento alterada por lo exámenes ni por nada de nada, solo estoy yo y mis novelas y canciones de amor.

Pero no por ser estudiosa no tuve amigas, al contrario, tuve 3 mejores amigas, Ino, Hinata y Tenten, éramos como en la obra Los Tres Mosqueteras, sin presumir, yo era como D'artagnan, la de las ideas y la que manipulaba a mis amigas; Ino era como Aramis, la más romántica y enamoradiza del mundo, Hinata como Athos, la más prudente y la más amable de todas, y Tenten como Porthos, un poco imprudente, pero de un corazón de oro.

Ellas si entraron a la universidad, Ino a mercadotecnia, Hinata a psicología y Tenten a derecho. Yo pensaba entrar a medicina, pero como me sentía muy cansada, pensé que si lo hacía, no podría ser la gran médico que quiero ser.

Pero esto no es lo importante, lo importante es lo que estoy por hacer


End file.
